1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dampers or the like used in room air registers and more particularly, is concerned with a novel energy-saving cover apparatus which complements and improves the damper function of present room air registers which are intended to be covered while a separate heating system is in operation. The energy-saving cover apparatus is especially useful for covering and preventing the loss of heat or energy through the cooling air vents or registers in mobile homes having separate heating and cooling systems. The novel energy-saving cover apparatus is designed with an attachment means which will allow the homeowner or building maintenance person to quickly install or remove, as desired, the cover apparatus from the existing room air register.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The idea of providing dampers in room air register is well known in the art. One method known is to provide a shutter at the exit end of the air ducting which would be opened in a hinged manner by the force of the air coming through the register or the like. This damper method has disadvantages in that the seal to close off any return air depends upon air pressure which is generally insufficient in a normal room in a home. Another damper method, and perhaps most common in present room air registers, is one where the register is provided with a plurality of closely spaced louvers which are controlled by an external means to either an open position or a closed position. The closed position of this type of damper is intended to have the louvers closely overlap each other and thus impede the flow of air through the air register. This type of register in a closed position is intended to prevent the escape of warm room air while a separate heating system not using the same air register is heating the room. In the open position this type of register provides an outlet for cool air from a cooling system. A close look at the louvers in a closed position will reveal that air can readily pass therebetween and thus such overlapping arrangement of louvers is not providing an effective seal to prevent the loss of heat from a room in a home or any building in general. An alternative damper method known is one where a single-piece damper structure is placed within the ducting immediately behind the register and having an external control mean to place the damper in a vertically closed position or a horizontally open position. This type of damper also has the disadvantage of not providing an adequate seal to prevent the loss of heat from a room in a home or any building in general.
Other techniques which have been employed to improve upon the effectiveness of the present dampers in room air registers involve the installation of weather stripping material or the like to fill any voids in the damper through which heated air may escape. Other related devices known do not address the damper field and generally pertain to air diffusing means or to humidifiers which may be attached to room air registers. Therefore, the prior art does not provide a damper in room air registers to adequately seal and thus prevent the loss of heated air. The presently available room air registers, with their associated dampers, are a major contributor to waste of energy. Thus, a need exists for a better damper in room air registers or alternatively an apparatus which will complement the presently available dampers to prevent the loss of heat and thus reduce the high consumer heating bills and conserve on energy.